


One Lazy Morning

by Taishou



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Army doesn't know how to be romantic, Breakfast, Dates, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, There's nothing much to it but it was a good way to get rid of some stress on bigger pieces, just a tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taishou/pseuds/Taishou
Summary: Army just takes some time to reflect on these past few weeks. He also wonders if he could ever tell Aloha that he wanted to have a date with him.





	One Lazy Morning

With the dawn of a new day rising, the quiet sound of snoring fills the room, two inklings chest-to-chest as they slumber, hands clasped together and untied tentacles laying flat against soft and fluffy pillows. The orange inkling with smeared make-up on his cheeks was the first to wake, eyes hesitantly opening to the morning glow in his room. The bedroom was a dark orange, illuminating his oak desk and bright beret. 

The inkling sighs softly and turns his head to face a sleeping pink inkling, slumped close to the corner of the wall and holding tightly to the orange inkling’s stomach. The inkling snores softly, body still except for the raising of his chest.

Army had to take a moment when he saw the pink inkling’s face. He was ethereal, flowing tentacles with pretty round eyes, and the cutest smile Army had ever seen; he was a lady killer, and yet he was blessed enough to have him. 

With a soft smile, Army presses his lips on the inkling’s forehead, lingering just slightly before pulling away with a chortle. The boy moves, head tilting to the side as he curls ever closer to Army, tentacles everywhere and drool starting to pour out of his mouth. So disgusting….ly cute. 

Army leans off the bed, keeping himself as still as he could be as he made a reach for his manual, with the pen attached to the bent spine. With pages tattered and worn out, he flips to a new one, finding one without coffee stains and sweat from turf wars. 

This manual was different, however. Army had never had a relationship with someone until Aloha. The closest he could say to this was maybe Goggles, and even then their friendship was very contact-heavy, but nothing more. Aloha on the other hand was everything; touchy-feely, a jokester, a total flirt, and a true attention seeker. Army would give him as much attention as he could, feeling prideful when Aloha would turn down the offer of a party just to stay with him on the couch and watch TV, all cuddled together with smiles on their faces. 

Of course, even his party-animal side was really cool to Army. Sure, being high and drunk on occasion was a hassle for the poor inkling, but he withstood the blunt force that was Aloha, and he listened to the inkling’s rambles and speeches, talking about turf war, girls, boys, and everything in between. His voice was very nice to listen to, and despite him being a little dysfunctional at times, Army could listen to him any time in any place. 

He clicks his pen, holding his manual closely to his face as he begins to write, messy and discombobulated letters flowing through the page. The scratching of pen meeting paper was the only noise in the room except for Aloha’s snoring. 

_ Aloha: _

  
  


_ Aloha apparently snores when beside me. Ask if he has breathing problems? Very close to me. Seems to be enjoying being near me.  _

He chuckles at the last sentence. That was an obvious statement, from the first time they met Aloha was all over him, picking on him for his short stature and walls of manuals on a bookcase. They had a history alright, with the pink inkling always wanting to do something with Army, including parties that the inkling didn’t bother going to, to Aloha’s dismay. Always getting them something to do, like board games and recipes to make, Aloha never stopped giving him things to do with him. 

_ Ask for a date.  _

He pauses, rereading his sentence and looking away from the page, grinning to himself as he begins to mark the phrase, underlining it and giving it an extra few exclamation points to it to throw the point into his face. 

They… never had a  _ real  _ date before. Sure, as friends they always did, but this was different, this had so much more romantic contact that the other dates didn’t have. Since Aloha always was the one to ask him out to go somewhere, Army decided he needed to man up and tell him to his face. 

Speaking of the devil, the pink inkling shifts and groans softly in Army’s arm, getting closer and wrapping his leg over his well-tanned limbs. He chuckles and pats Aloha’s head, gaining another groan in return. 

“Wake up, sleepyhead.” Army cooes, repeatedly patting his head with his pen. “We’ve got a busy day today.” 

“Jeez, do you ever sleep?” Aloha grumbles, eyes still closed. 

“Yes. But I wake up early, unlike you.” 

The inkling lets out a rough sigh and sits up, leaning his head against his shoulder. Warm…

“Whatcha writing?” Aloha asks, taking a look at the scrambled letters and encrypted messages.

“A battle tactic.” He lies. 

The two sit like that for a little while, with Aloha slowly getting closer and closer to him, wrapping his arms behind his back and giving Army soft pecks against his sensitive skin. Army will  _ never  _ get used to kisses. 

“You making anything for breakfast?” The boy mumbles into his neck. “I’m really hungry.” 

“You’re always hungry, Aloha.” Army scoffs, shaking his head as he scratches out an idea he discarded on the paper. 

“Ahhhh babe,” Aloha whines, snuggling deeper into Army’s back. The petname gives his cheeks a slightly orange tint to them. “Why not? You make the best pancakes!” 

“Well, I have nothing to make for pancakes, and I also am planning on going out. We can get breakfast somewhere else.” 

“But they don’t taste good compared to your food!”

The orange inkling laughs, finishing a sentence and then turning around to meet Aloha’s gaze, puppy eyes boring down his soul. Aw come on, why does he have to be cute like that? 

“Aloha, I’m not making anything.” 

“Pweeeeassssse, Curry Boy… Can we have pancakes?” 

“I’m not making pancakes this morning, Aloha!”

“Come on, just a few for me?”

“No!”

Aloha pouts and looks away from him, instead staring at a deeply dented pillow. God damn it, why did Aloha know just about everything he did could let Army do anything for him? It was downright unfair. 

“....Fine.” 

“Yes! I knew you wouldn’t leave me hanging!” Aloha does a little wiggle and kisses Army’s cheek, laughing giddily. “Pancake time, here we come!” 

“I love that you’re sleepy until someone mentions food.” Army rolls his eyes, orange blush spreading to his ears. 

“Army, my man, my bro, my love, food is a delicacy that can not be missed! Skull knows that more than anybody else with his sweet-tooth.” The pink inkling laughs. 

“Mmmm… Yeah, guess you’re right.” 

Ask him about the date, Army. What are you doing, sitting here like a dummy staring at the four words like they could jump out for him! Such a pity that you can’t even ask him out on a date! 

“Hey uh, Aloha..” Army starts, heart beginning to race in his chest, roaring in his ears. “What would you say to um…. A date?”

There’s a pause, then a shift in mood, and Army can’t tell if it was a good one or not. With his mind running a mile a minute about what he did wrong, Aloha laughs quietly and hugs him from behind, cheek pressed to his shoulder blade. 

“I’d say of course, dummy. That’s the first time you’ve asked me out, Army!”

“I know I know, shut it.” Army retorts half-heartedly, closing his manual and turning around to face Aloha fully with an embarrassed smile on his face. “It’s just.. Still awkward.” 

“I get that. When I was a youngster I couldn’t ask girls out if it could even save me! It was crazy!” 

“You? Not knowing how to woo people? Get out of here.” Army couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Aloha was totally lying, right?

“It’s true Army!” The inkling snorts, smile on his olive skin. “I was a shy guy when I first started turfing! Then, I got a hold of the .52 gal and I’ve been obnoxious ever since.” 

“You sure are obnoxious.” Army grumbles to himself. 

Aloha shoots him a disapproving look, before hugging Army again. This boy and physical contact… “So, where’s the date?”

“I didn’t think that far.”

“Well, we’ve got breakfast to think about it. Come on, Curry Boy, let’s go and eat some pancakes!” Aloha exclaims, fists raised in the air dramatically. 

He smiles at his boyfriend. Oh he’s smitten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!!! This was just a messy writing that I did to take some time to relax and think good vibes. Aloami gives me such soft vibes and that's what happened here! I hope you enjoy the nonsense that is this bit of character writing :,)


End file.
